


Blind Trust

by GogglesXKun



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun





	Blind Trust

How did he get into this mess? With a flushed face, Aloha found himself trapped against a wall. Arms pinned above his head and the buttons on his shirt undone, his golf visor was next to go, lazily tossed to the side along with his hair tie as a chuckle made it’s way to his ears. The sound was all he had to go by right now... He had once heard that taking away one sense greatly enhanced the others. With his sight gone due to the fabric tied around his eyes, he was starting to believe it. Of course, he had agreed to this earlier, but it made it no less… “Curious”, he supposed…

But that was off track… How had he gotten into this again…? A harsh nip at his ear made him bite his lip and sharply inhale, an almost overwhelming scent invading his sense of smell immediately after. Ah, right… Mask had turned up in his room not too long ago… It had taken the pink Inkling only a few moments to guess the reason for the other’s visit when he had first smelled the pheromone… And then he found himself backed up against a wall, the cyan Inkling tilting his head up to force his blushing partner to look him in the eyes. The pink S4 member could have sworn he saw a smirk in the other’s eyes before he slid his signature mask to the side and leaned in close, a barely audible whisper in his ear sending shivers down his spine.

“So riiiiiiiillleed up already~? I haven’t even doooooone anything… Though, I could show you some reeeeaaaaaal fun if you’d like~”

That’s about all it took for Aloha to give in if he was being honest. With the pheromones intoxicating him and drowning his reason and one of his crushes so egear to use him, he really couldn’t help but fervently nod to the offer. He actually had to bite his tongue back from begging the other to use him all night... Until that primal urge was properly satisfied… Probably not best to sound too desperate… He was known as a bit of a whore around Inkopolis due to his one night stands after parties… But this was a bit different… He actually knew Mask and Mask was likely sober… Oh, and there was the whole crush thing again… He was already demonstrating that he was the slut Mask probably already imagined he was… He didn’t need to make it worse…

“Hm… You knooooow… There’s something I’ve beeeeeeen tempted to try… You aren’t afraid of the daaaaaarrrk… Are you Aloooohhhhaaa~?”

In his flustered state, he had appeared to lose his voice… However, a simple shake of his head seemed to be a satisfactory answer to the cyan inked alpha… Leaving the flustered mess that was the pink Inkling leaning against the wall, Mask searched the room until he happened upon a silk tie, likely from one of the heart-throb’s previous suitors… But that wasn’t concerning. They weren’t his alpha… No, Mask would ensure that…

For now, the cyan beast’s attention was back on his prey, the silk held up with a teasing smirk. Of course, Aloha had understood exactly what it was going to be used for… It was nothing he had tried before but… This was Mask… Even if they had their fair share of fights, he’d be safe, right? With a shy nod, the pink S4 member brought his head forward away from the wall for the time being… Just long enough to relinquish his vision as the strip of fabric was tied…  
That’s about what led to the present… With Aloha trying his damnedest to figure out what the other was doing with one of the senses he relied most heavily on taken from him… Though, there were some obvious clues from time to time… Such as his wrists being let go of and the shifting of fabric before his wrists were suddenly tied together with a familiar texture and placed around his partner’s neck and a dull noise from the floor nearby… Mask had taken off his shirt and then decided its use would be better spent tying up his little toy rather than just thrown to the side like his mask was and just like Aloha’s pants were…

“Ah? No boooooxers… Are you that eager for someone to raaaaaaww you that you dooooon’t even bother with extra clothing~? You reaaaallly are a slut~”

It’s not like he could really argue with that… That pretty much was his entire reason for no longer wearing the garments… All they did was get in the way and the only people who would see them wouldn’t care. It would just make everything take longer… With how often his partners liked to drag out their sessions, he’d really rather avoid it taking any longer than needed… Too many gushy words trying to win his heart during something that really didn’t require even care as far as the pink Inkling concerned…

Thankfully, Mask seemed to be at least somewhat different from his usual partners if the hand stroking his cock was anything to go by. A gasp and whine escape the pink mess at the sudden contact, a pink blush overtaking his face as his tentacles flared up in a bright glow... Mask wasn’t gentle either, he didn’t treat him like glass like most of his partners liked to… No, the cyan beast’s hands were as rough as his touch, already picking up the pace in attempts to drag some sweeter notes out of his prey… Of course, he got his wish as a few stifled moans escaped Aloha’s lips, his hips bucking into Mask’s touch in hopes of causing least somewhat more friction. Gods it’s been so long since he was treated so carelessly… However, this wasn’t all the cyan S4 member was here for. A desperate whine escapes the pink Inkling when the other suddenly removed his hand… He had been so close…

“Whiiiiiine all you like~ You’re too easy to wooooorrk up~ Now we need to wait so you woooon’t run out of energy before the fun really begins~”

A frustrated growl escapes the helpless Inkling. It’s not as if he could do anything though… Mask was in control and, if he was being honest, it did excite him with how absolutely helpless he was to the other’s will right now… Sure he could struggle, but with Mask being the stronger of them and with his sight taken away and hands tied up, what could he really do? Just about nothing…

“Frustrated aaaaare we~? I guess I cooouuuld entertain you a bit while we wait…”

A harsh bite on his neck drags another moan out of the pink mess. Whimpers and whines follow the sweet sound as the cyan beast continues to mark up his neck. Typically, Aloha’s partners weren’t allowed to leave marks… He’d let no one claim him as theirs… However, given that it’s Mask… Perhaps an exception could be made… Besides, without being able to see and after the disappointment from earlier, it really felt too good to complain with how desperate he was… Especially when three fingers were pressed against his lips while the beast continued to feast on his neck… Aloha didn’t even need to be told what to do, opening his mouth to suck on the digits, wrapping his tongue around them and licking them over and over to ensure they were wet enough…

A dark chuckle escapes the alpha. The shifting of fabric is heard again before he removes his fingers from the others lips. With one of his legs lifted up, the bright glow becomes even more fierce as the mess of an Inkling realizes what’s about to come next… That doesn’t stop a soft noise from escaping his lips however as he feels the cyan beast prodding his entrance before wriggling the first of the digits into him… Despite the countless times Aloha had been through this prior, he never really got used to the feeling… While not painful, it was certainly odd… But it would give way soon enough…

A soft moan escaped his lips when a second finger was added, slowly stretching him out as Mask’s hand returned to slowly stroke his cock in attempts to relax his partner… By time the third finger was added, the pink Inkling was already attempting to push back against them with unabashed moans, back arched slightly in pleasure. He was so easy to unravel… Though, based on earlier, it seemed like Mask enjoyed this little fact about him…

However, a desperate whimper escapes his lips when Mask removes his fingers. Of course, he knew why his partner had done it, but the loss of contact was no less annoying… With an arm wrapped around his waist to lift him up slightly, the pink Inkling wrapped his legs around the other’s hips without even being told to. He knew what was about to come… However, that didn’t stop the loud moan that escaped his lips when he felt the other slowly start to push inside of him… A groan met his ears along with some light panting.

“Ahh~ Fuuuuck… Aloha you’re so tiiiight… No wonder everyone want to use yooooouuu…”

Within moments their hips met. Both were already softly panting from the sensation… They even had to take some time to adjust to it… However, despite feeling like ages to the desperate Inkling, with a nod a couple minutes afterwards, his partner started to move his hips. The rhythm starting out slow at first… Until Aloha’s desperation caught up with him as his voice softly started to return.

“Ahhh… M-Masky, pleeease... F-Faster….”

Biting his prey’s neck to silence himself, the beast gladly complied, starting to pick up the pace with moving his free hand to his lover’s hips. Louder, sweeter notes were dragged out of the pink mess that Mask had trapped against the wall. It really had been far too long since he’s been treated so roughly if he was already this much of a mess… He couldn’t even bring himself to tease his partner as he usually would… Though soon enough he wouldn’t be able to think enough for that.

“M-Masky! Fuuuuck! Harder, p-pleeaaaaase~!”

“Gods you’re s-so needy… How does a-anyone manage you…?”

Despite his cruel words, the beast complied. Aloha could feel Mask shift enough to angle himself into a better position, his thrusts now practically shaking Aloha’s body each time… The pink Inkling could feel his own pre-cum leaking from his dick… Gods he wasn’t going to last long like this… However, the harsh bite and ragged breathing from the other suggested he wasn’t going to last all that long either…

“Fuuucckk! M-Mask~! C-Close! Ahhh~!”

With a few more rough thrusts, the pink Inkling arched his back as a scream left his lips. His cock twitched as it shot out cum over their chests and onto the ground. A weak moan escaped him as Mask joined him with a painful bite to his neck a few thrusts afterwards. The familiar sensation of being filled made him shudder before Mask removed himself from his partner.

In his tired state, Aloha hardly noticed he was carried somewhere until he felt himself laid on a soft surface. His sheets draped over him soon after and his arms slipped off of his partner's neck. A moment later, a second body joined him in bed, curling up despite the mess. His hands were untied along with his makeshift blindfold removed… Not that the blindfold being removed mattered much. He was nearly asleep… Within moments, the two were tangled together as soft snores filled the room. The soft click of the door shutting didn't even stir them.


End file.
